This invention relates to a flexible heating element for use with outdoor equipment and specifically to a flexible heating element for providing warmth to feet during outdoor use of snowmobiles and the like.
Numerous outdoor activities take place in winter, ranging from recreational to work related activities. These activities take place even in conditions of inclement weather. Keeping the extremities warm under conditions of cold, wet weather has been a problem. Wearing boots, gloves etc. increases the comfort of persons obliged to be out in inclement weather conditions only to a limited degree. Means have been sought to increase the comfort of persons riding snowmobiles, construction equipment, and the like in winter weather.
Previous foot warming apparatus have had a heating element, directly connected to an electrical circuit, for insertion into the user's boot. A problem with this type of foot warmer is that the user may be endangered if the user comes into direct contact with the electrical circuit through fraying of the electrical leads, or environmental conditions leading to water collecting inside the user's boot.
Another reference teaches a hand warmer having installation of a heating element under a snowmobile handlebar grip. A problem with this art is that there is no similar structure as a grip for the foot of the snowmobile user for application of the heating element thereon.
Another reference teaches use of a thumb warmer that directs electricity directly to a thumb operated lever. A problem with these thumb warmers is that the warmth obtained is minimal. It is felt that more than the user's thumb needs to be warmed. Additionally, there is in this reference no similar structure suggested for use with any part of the user's foot.
It is to these problems that the device of the current invention is directed. A warmer that can be both installed in newly manufactured snowmobiles, snow removal equipment, excavating or construction equipment applications or the like, or retro-fit onto previously manufactured outdoor equipment, the warmer being flexible for attachment to a variety of surfaces, and especially for use in warming the feet. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a foot warmer that can be inexpensively made to produce heat to increase the comfort of persons riding unenclosed, off-road motorized equipment in winter weather.